Cries of a Broken Butterfly
by strawberryQ-chan
Summary: It's the Jounnin exam.Kakashi is troubled,he just might get all who he loves and loved killed because of what he did in the past.Women are horrifying when cheated,no?Warning:R rated for language,yaoi,bloodviolence,yuri
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I really wouldn't be on here if I owned Naruto, so I don't.

Warning: Language, mature contents (ya know, like sex n complicated crap), yaoi, yuri, blood/violence, and may contain bad grammer/spelling and crappy plot, **sigh ** what can I say, it's my first fanfic so enjoy

SasuNaru

KakaSaku

KakaIru

KakaAka (made up personTT)

And other pairings

......

The sun is up; it's a new day...

Naruto woke up in his comfy comfy bed, his ass aching..._Huh? Why dose my ass hurt so much?_ He yawned and stretched. He rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times...

"Oh shit! It's 8:50!"(Team meeting's at 9:00am)

The 16-year-old blonde hopped out of bed and slipped on his pants, and lost his balance (fell on his ass)... rubbing his ass in a daze, he crawed to his table trying to see if there's any left over ramen, and felt an apple and grabbed it. Chewing on the apple, Naruto went around the messed room looking for his shirt. And it was nowhere to be found. _Eh? Where did it go?_ Thought Naruto, as his gaze fell on his table. There were eaten apples and an opened water bottle sitting there. _Since when did I buy bottled water? And I never eat apples! _Thought Naruto, _where did these healthy foods come from?_

Just then the sound of water came from the bathroom. Naruto panicked, _what the fuck?! Who's in my house?_ And took out his kunai in alert. The footsteps are coming closer and closer to Naruto's bedroom, a shadow appeared at the door. "Who!"

It was Sasuke. Wearing Naruto's shirt.

"AH! What the hell, Sasuke! Why the fuck are you here?! Gimme back my shirt!" screamed the blonde boy as he pulled on Sasuke.

"Hey, it's you're fault my shirt's messed up, you ripped it so I'm borrowing yours today." Said Sasuke clamly.

_Huh?_ "How did I rip your shirt? I don't remember..."

"Ha, maybe I fucked you a little too hard...heh, it was funny though how you were so horny that you couldn't wait till I take off my shirt myself..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! Sasuke what the hell did you do?!! Y-you pervert! Don't kid like that!"

"Uh, I'm not kidding, baka. If you don't remember, I'll help you..."

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and kissed him softly on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened as the soft skin touched his lips, and how good it feels. He opened his mouth and let Sasuke's toung inside, and kissed back. Sasuke wrapped his hands around the smaller blonde's waist, while Naruto wrapped his around the other's neck. Naruto wanted this for a long time, ever since the chunnin exam, he had felt something for the pale, beautiful Uchiha boy. Now his dreams finally came true, he couldn't believe it's happening...

They broke the long, passionate kiss and Naruto smiled, and whispered: "Sasuke, I love you."

"I love you too, dobe." Answered Sasuke as he laid Naruto down onto the bed.

"Wait, Sasuke! We're gonna be late for the meeting!" Naruto protested.

"Kakashi is gonna be late anyways...now lets reenact what happened last night..." Sasuke smirked, and took off his shirt...

Meanwhile...

On a small bridge stood a cute pink haired girl in a red dress, yes you guessed right, Sakura. She had a very ugly look on her face.

sigh , "where are those people!"

Inner Sakura: _"Damn those bitches!!! How dare they leave me here standing alone looking like an idiot?!" _ burns with rage

Back in Naruto's house...

"SASUKE!" moaned Naruto.

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto, both choking for air, breathing hard.

"now do you remember?" smirked Sasuke.

"You perv! I told you to be gentle!"breathed the blonde.

Sasuke got up and smacked Naruto's ass, "C'mon dobe, we have a meeting to go to."

"they're 40 minutes late!" sighed Sakura. "where are they?

Just then Sasuke and Naruto walked towards her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Sasuke-kun! Over here!" Waved Sakura.

When the boys finally walked over, Sakura went all "Sasuke Sasuke, why didn't you come earlier? I missed you soooo much!"

_Wait a second._ "Sasuke-kun, why are you wearing Naruto's shirt?" asked Sakura.

"cuz I slept with him last night"

Both Naruto and Sakura's face went blue.

"S-sa...suke...-kun..." Sakura felt her knees became really weak, and everything went black.

"Ahh! Sakura-chan fainted! Sasuke, why did you tell her that? You know she's crazy about you!" Naruto panicked.

"Whatever, at least now the girls will stop bugging me..."

"Yo. Sorry a cute girl was bugging me about..." The sexy Kakashi sensei appeared on the roof of a little shop. "what happened to Sakura?"

"She uh, fainted, kinda." Said Naruto.

"okay... anyways I'll deal with it later. Now I signed you three up for Jounnin exam." Smiled Kakashi, or at least I think he is. "take these applications and go to the school the day after tomorrow to room 310 at 4:00pm. I'll take Sakura home." He took Sakura on his shoulders as he finished talking, and disappeared...

Naruto jumped up and cried with excitment. "Yes! Jounnin exam! Another step towards being the hokage! Hell ya!"

"Baka." Sasuke was very happy too, _another step toward Itachi..._

okie! 1st chapter done! Hehe watta ya think? Please review!

Next chapter: First test!


	2. First test

Disclaimer: I really wouldn't be on here if I owned Naruto, so I don't.

Warning: Language, mature contents (ya know, like sex n complicated crap), yaoi, yuri, blood/violence, and may contain bad grammar/spelling and crappy plot, **sigh **what can I say, it's my first fanfic so enjoy

And sorry if I have the wrong information since my naruto knowledge is pretty limited.

First test

Team 7 arrived at room 310 at 3:55, and found the room full of people. Some very odd, probably from the other countries. Some very recognizable. Like the shinobis of the Hidden Leaf. Ino was there with Shikamaru (she probably dragged poor Shika-kun there), Choji on the side eating a burger, Tenten and Neji in a corner with their usual smirk of confidence, Shino talking to his bugs, and finally Kiba and Hinata were sitting together.

"Oi! Hinata! Kiba!" Naruto called out cheerfully as he walked up to the couple, which are his best friends, and sat with them. Sasuke on the other hand, was studying Gaara, there once again with his siblings. The red-haired boy remained expressionless till he met Sasuke's eye, the dark eyes narrowed, as if he was concentrating hard. Electricity flew across the room between the two boys; after all, Sasuke was the first person ever to be able to hurt Gaara physically.

Sakura sighed, as her teammates went on with their business. She looked around the room, there sure are a lot of tough-looking guys. _Oh well I can probably handle it._ Thought the pink girl. She has grew a lot stronger these years, now a true master of genjutsu. She can perform all the Jounin-level genjutsu, plus a few Sage-level ones. She was so proud to be the first of the chunnins to be able to do Sage-leveled genjutsu.

Suddenly something caught her eye.

A huge black and red patterned uchikake(a huge bow-like decoration worn on the back of kimonos worn by the upper class women of the Edo period) that reminded her of a pair of butterfly wings, worn by a young woman in a short(mini skirt-like) white kimono, whos black hair tied back in a low pony tail, and bangs covering her right eye. With her there were two other women, one dressed in black warrior-like clothese with two swords across her back and hair in a high pony tail. The other one is is pale and dressed in a fancy white wedding kimono, her hair done up beautifully in chopsticks. The weird thing about her is that her eyes are always closed, and in her arms she held a doll with big gorgous eyes. _Haku?_ Sakura thought to herself, the doll looked like Haku.

Sakura looked more carefully and found that the weird thing is that the three of them are from totally different countries. The warrior had a Rock head protector on her head, the butterfly girl had a Leaf head band tied on her leg(_weird I've never seen her around the village_), and the other one didn't have a head band, only a Mist one on the doll's head.

Sakura looked back at the big butterfly girl, looked at her carefully. Although the girl was wearing a white mask, Sakura was sure she never met her in person before, but she has a feeling that she has seen her some where before...but where?

_Flashback_

"_ahh...where am I?" I woke up lying on the gound, and sat up too look around. I found myself in the forest with no one around. How did I get here? _

_**shuffle shuffle**_

_Eh? I turned around and saw no one. sigh maybe I'm too tired... "AHHH!" I screamed as my former teacher Kakashi-sensei poped up in my face, reading "Come come paradise"._

"_Sensei, what are you doing here?"_

"_You fainted Sakura. So I took you here for some fresh air."_

"_I...fainted?" just then I remebered the cold hard truth. Well it HAD to be true, Sasuke-kun said it himself. How could he...after all the time I spent loving him and caring for him? Why doesn't he pick me?... As I thought, tears came dripping down my face.i jumped a little when a soft hand touched my cheek, wipping the salty water off my face. Hell, even the old pervert is more caring than Sasuke! I thought, and before I knew it I clang onto Kakashi and held him tigh. He paused for a second and held back me even tighter. I was crying, crying for help, like I never cried before. Kakashi's body was so broad and warm...it made me feel so much better. Sensei was always there for me...most of my genjutsus he taught me. When ever I felt sad or happy, he was always there to talk to me about mey problems. That's when I realized: I want him. I want him all mine. Forever mine._

_I pushed away and looked at him, his face covered by the dark mask. I've always wondered what it's like underneath it. So I took out my hand trying to take it off. To my surprise he didn't stop me. His face was so hansome, his skin was pale and soft, he looked kind of like an older version of Sasuke. I couldn't help it, I leaned forward to kiss him. His lips were so soft, and when he kissed back, I opened my mouth to let his toung in. We savored each other's mouths for what felt like forever, his toung is so warm and tasty, I just loved it. As we broke the kiss to take a breath, I jumped on his lap, and continued to kiss him. After I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulders. _

"_Kakashi-sensei, I love you." And I smiled. I was happy, really happy. Just then a beautiful black and red patterned butterfly danced around us. My smile grew wider, this was really nice, here sitting in sensei's lap, in his arms. I looked up at Kakashi, to see his beautiful face, only to find a sad and worried look on his face and his gaze followed the butterfly. _

"_What's wrong, sensei?"_

"_Oh, nothing." Kakashi smiled sweetly._

_Flashback end_

"butterfly..." Sakura muttered to herself. She looked at the girl, and found that the pattern and shape of her uchikake was exactly the same as the butterfly. _That's weird, maybe the girl just loves butterflys._ She thought and sat in a chair alone.

Suddenly the door opened, and a sexy female ninja walked in. She called for everyone's attention, and when everyone quieted down, she spoke:

"Good afternoon every one, I'm the examiner for the first test. My name is Nanako, lets start with the rules.

"First, in the jounnin test you will have no teammates or allies at all. Everyone is an enemy. You are not supossed to trust anyone of the 99 applicants here or you might just lose you life because in this jounnin test all you do is go against people, and if you relax for even one second, you might die. Being a jounnin, you have to work in team but also alone. You have all proved that you are able to work in teams by becoming a chunnin and completing various missions with your teams. Now you have to prove that you can survive alone.

"Second, the first test will be testing you abilty to find information. I will call out your application number written on the right-hand corner of your forms, as you approch me you will first hand me your application form and then somewhere on my body you will see a number. And following that number you will go through one the the three doors at the back." Nanako pointed to the back, and three doors magically appeared. They had the numers 1,2, and 3 on them.

"If you can't find the number on my body, you atomaticlly fail, and no you're not allowed to touch me. And finally a little tip for you all: don't make it too obvious where you found the number or how you found it, for your own benefits. Ok number 01, come up."

A really big troll-like dude walked up, as he hands in his form, he quickly walked into door #3.

"Number 2."

Neji walked up and walked into door #1(yay go Byakugan!).

"number 3."

Sakura walked up and handed Nanako her form. Then she quikly noticed that Nanako wasn't a woman after all, it's only a genjutsu. She put her hand in a hare seal and whispered: "_dissolve._" Nanako was acutally a tall speaical jounnin. He smiled at her and held up 1 finger. Sakura nodded and walked into door one.

After some more people went into the three doors, some failed to find the number, Nanako called: "number 34."

Sasuke saw Naruto walk up and thought:"shit, that baka probably can't see through this genjutsu, it's too difficult for him!"

Naruto handed his application and looked closely at Nanako. He chuckled in his mind for Nanako reminded him so much of his "Sexy no Jutsu". Nanako had long golden locks and is wereing every little clothing, only a bikini top and a pair of mini jean shorts._ Hmmm... I don't see any numbers... wait a minute! This is like my sexy no jutsu! Ha! It's a genjutsu! Ok ok, uh...hare seal, "dissolve!"_ A man appeared and smiled, held up 1 finger.

Sasuke was releaved when Naruto finally walked into the number 1 door. "34."

The pale Uchiha walked up and saw through the jutsu with his Sharingan, and walked through the #1 door. As he stepped inside he saw it was a small enclosed room with no furnitures in it. Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Naruto were all there. He went to sit by Naruto and Naruto rested his head against Sasuke.

Just then Choji walked in and followed by Shino, then Kiba, and Hinata. They all sat down, and everyone in the room were talking amungst themselves. Suddenly the door opened. The team of three woman waked in. They sat together in a corner and talked to each other in a low tone.

"Have you seen him yet?" The warrior said to the masked woman.

"No, but I'm sure that we'll see him soon, Mai."

"...but do remember our deal, Akachou. After yours it's mine." Said the doll girl to the masked.

"Of course, stop nagging about it, Miyuki. We all signed the death contract with blood remember?" Said Akachou.

"..."

Then a woman that looked so much like a cat came in. Followed by two Grass Nins.

Pooft

Nanako appeared.

"Congrats, you all pass. Now please follow me into the battledom."

Done, next chapter: Bloody goodness

Please review!


End file.
